


What does Heaven feel like

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: Knights Of A Rose [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Love, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Simple sweet loving by our favorite pair. Enjoy some teeth rotting fluff
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ruby Rose
Series: Knights Of A Rose [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276796
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	What does Heaven feel like

The sun was especially striking that evening. Its warm orange hue gently sank from the sky, casting shadows from the trees along the clearing while a pair of eyes of sparkling silver watched intently and in silence. 

The patio of Taiyangs home was still warm from the day and surprisingly one of the most comfortable places to relax on as Ruby had found over the years. Her form was still, lay on the side facing the setting sun, her eyes never leaving the serene view in front of her. She wore a pair of cozy black leggings, a crimson sweater that was two sizes too big, the neckline drooped and rested against her breasts. Her black red hair spread out over the patio, a lock lay against her face, it tickled slightly but she was too comfortable to move it. 

_ So warm. _ She blinked slowly, her eyes heavy as she lay bathing in the final rays of sunlight. Everything seemed so peaceful, so quietly content, almost like a picture taken to freeze a single moment in time. 

_ Maybe this is what heaven feels like. _

“Ruby?” 

The sound of her name being spoken should have startled her, certainly it should have broken the serene spell that held her so softly like arms made of feathers. Yet it did none of those things. The scent of spring rain mixed with that of apples and his own unique smell was as familiar to Ruby as her own as her lover approached. 

“Yes Qrow?” Her voice was low, sounding unused. 

Socked feet moved closer to the young woman lay out on the floor in front of him. Crouching he brushed away the lock of hair that had lay claim to Ruby’s face. “It’s going to grow cold soon, come back inside.”

She didn’t feel cold, in fact the arrival of her red eyed lover had only made the warmth Ruby felt surrounding her grow more so. With a sigh she rolled slightly her gaze meeting him and pouted. “But I’m comfy.” 

Qrow would never tire of the sight presented to him. Ruby inched from him, encased in the glow of the sun gazing up at him in adortion. He felt a familiar ache curl inside him. She looked so etherally like this it was simply impossible not to lower his head. His bangs brushed against her forehead while his lips dropped to her own curved ones. The taste of her strawberry chapstick rubbed away against his mouth as the chaste kiss grew. Ruby’s lips parted for him, letting Qrow glide his tongue deeper. The tiny moan escaping caused his pants to tighten. 

“Hmmm, Qrow…” Ruby mumbled again against him, her hands finally freed from her prone form curled around his neck, fingers scratched at the tiny baby hairs before she buried them in those thick black locks. Her breathing quickened as air became scarce between them, lips mashed together in an almost desperate dance. She felt large warm hands come to caress her hips, the material of her sweater bunched up as Qrow dragged his hands further up, the soft red coming up past the black band of her bra. Ruby shifted slightly, allowing Qrow to pull the sweater up and over her head before bringing them back to unfasten the bra that hid those bountiful breasts from him. 

“Qrow, hmmm more. Please.” He leaned to kiss her soft breasts and she moaned softly. His fingers danced over one while he played and licked its twin. Gently biting down until Ruby groaned with pleasure then soothing it with careful licks. Qrow delighted in her whimpers and how her body clung a little closer to his.

The leggings followed the rest of her clothes, slowly so slowly Ruby moaned as they were removed at an almost tortuous pace. Already the treasure between her legs glistened with a ripe juice that belonged to Qrow alone. Qrow wanted to go slow, he wanted to be gentle but every part of her drew his hungry eyes. She was so beautiful, spread out for him her trust in him knew no bounds. He loved watching her eyelashes flutter down over those beautiful, but strangely hard to look at eyes.

A slender finger inched closer to her still covered pearl, its feather like touch teasing the sensitive button while Qrow removed his pants. The restrictive barrier setting loose his already hardened length with a sigh.

Ruby felt herself practically gush at the sight of Qrow, breath hitching as he followed the path his hands had taken, head moving away from her breasts to a more crowning treasure. Ruby felt too hot, her skin flushed to match the reddened sky as tiny beads of sweat settled in anitpaction. 

Qrow nosed around the remaining layer covering Ruby, her scent was always especially strong here. Like shea butter, long grass and roses. Arms curled up around Ruby’s thighs holding her lower body in place as his tongue flicked out to the bundle of nerves. He hardly needed to use his much greater strength to hold Ruby down when she bucked at the first touch. Caged in his arms Ruby arched her back when he did it again, heat striking her as her core clenched, disappointed that there was nothing yet to milk between her walls. 

Unable to wait Qrow pulled away, snaking fingers slipped between the band of her panties and skin and quickly tugged them down and away. Ruby sat up slightly when Qrow stilled, his eyes glued to her pulsing pussy. His gaze alone, hungry as it was, never failed to arouse her more. 

“Qrow, I need you in me, right now.”

With a short chuckle Qrow pulled himself closer, his tip lined up as he pushed against the soaked slit. Ruby purred at the feeling of being filled, her walls stretching to accommodate her lover, bringing her that tiny spike of pain due to being so small herself. No matter how often they lay together she would always need that stretch, the burn of it only sent pleasure through her as she panted. 

Fists clenched by her head Qrow let out a grunt as he filled Ruby, he kissed her gently as he brought himself flush with her hips, hilting himself deeply. He loved to watch her face, how her mouth fell open to him, eyes glazed when he stroked up against a certain spot. Only when he was as deep as he could go did he still, waiting for her eyes to focus on him again. Smirking as he rolled his hips and Ruby moan filled the space they lay in. 

He kissed hungrily "Oh stars, you're beautiful... so beautiful..." Qrow’s breathing was ragged as he pulled out only to thrust back in quicker and sharper than before, eating up every pant and expression that passed her face. 

Ruby felt the pressure build up inside her, wanting Qrow to feel it so she began meeting his thrusts. Hands wrapped around his back as she glided her nails over the skin there softly first then with each thrust digging them deeper until Qrow bucked harshly inside her. Her walls spasmed as her orgasim tumbled like a tower, sending waves of pleasure through her, milking Qrow’s cock until he too let go and flooded her with his seed. 

Qrow pitched forward, nearly crushing Ruby as his form lay by hers. Still buried deep in her silken walls he leaned back enough to press kisses to his wifes damp forehead. “Happy anniversary love.”

Smile wide and full of love, Ruby pressed a kiss back, her hands coming up to frame her husband's face. “I love you Qrow.”

Qrow returned her smile, his own look of love and adoration too sweet for their world. “I love you too Ruby.”

The two lay together loving each other until night fell when they retired to their room for more love making. Ruby only realised as she held her husband that night that she had been wrong earlier. 

_ Now ‘this’ was heaven.  _


End file.
